


Beautiful

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Study, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Kinda, M/M, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, inspired by quartzses's lovely story 'burn it all'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: “Your eyes are beautiful.” he says and you wonder what you ever did to deserve him.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burn it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927302) by [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes). 



> This was inspired by quartzses's 'burn it all'. Like her/his story it's from Dabi's second pov.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” he says, thin pale hand reaching for your face and warm but cold thumb gently caressing the rough, burned skin underneath your right eye. If it was anyone else, you would hiss. You would pull away, you would burn and burn _and burn and burn till nothing is left-_

But this isn’t anyone else. It’s Tsuna, your Sky, your home, your everything and you don’t but lean in instead. You lean in because you know he is saying the truth, despite your hatred for them, because he always sees what the others, and you yourself, don’t and you love him for this.

There is a small smile on his lips. Eyes, usually cold and filled with hatred like yours for everything but _never for you_ , now warm and soft and you want nothing more than to drown in those lovely crystal amber eyes.

The tender voice continues.

“Elegant deep turquoise color like the ocean and alluring light blue when you use your flames.”

His face is mare inches from yours and you can smell his strawberry shampoo as his warm breath tickles you.

”I can’t help but get lost inside them.”

Then your lover closes in and gently kisses your eyelids, your nose, your cheeks and leaves a quick peck on your rough lips. You lick them and feel his unique coffee-strawberry taste as your heart throbs at the affection. Unconsciously, you smile at him and wonder what you ever did to deserve him and his love.

* * *

* * *

  
Fourteen years you were told by your _“father”_ how much of a failure you were – born with fire hotter than his but frail body and heart like your dear mother. Fourteen years you were Todoroki Touya, nine years of them in which you were a failure as a big brother from the moment Fuyumi was called a waste of space when she got her ice quirk. Fourteen years you were Todoroki Touya, ten of which were filled with constant pain. Fourteen years you were Todoroki Touya, ten of which left you hating your quirk, your face, your hair, your eyes. Fourteen years you were Todoroki Touya, broken with burns all over you, mentally instable mother, younger sister and brother thrown aside like a trash and youngest brother used as a tool and stripped from everything you could call life. Fourteen years you were Todoroki Touya when you finally ran away from that hellhole.

 

_Fourteen years you were Todoroki Touya and six years you were Dabi. You still regret leaving your sister and brothers behind._

* * *

* * *

  
You are lying on the coach in your shared apartment with your year younger boyfriend dripped on you. You look at his relaxed sleeping face and play with his soft brown locks. You are still smiling, but he always has this effect on you, and feel happiness course through your heart. You never imagined you would ever be happy, not after everything Endeavor put you through. _(Deep inside, you knew that even killing Endeavor wouldn’t give you true happiness)_ But then you met this reckless, kind, lovely and accepting Sky. He gave you everything you have ever wished for – from the gentle caresses to a bright future and stole your heart. You look at him, think about all the times he complimented something you hated about yourself and distinguished it from your father, making it unique and _only yours_ , and think you might start loving yourself too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This warm morning with you by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326952) by [Ragna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna)




End file.
